


A Queen's Knight

by Merfilly



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-02
Updated: 2007-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snippet of the relationship of Lucy and Mr. Tumnus</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Queen's Knight

It was only fitting that a Queen should get to know her subjects and lands. It was also only fitting that the Queen in question should have a brave and honorable knight in her service.

It was no surprise to any of the Pevensie rulers that Lucy would have no other knight but Mr. Tumnus. As her very first friend beyond the wardrobe, he held a special place in her world.

It was a place that solidified, solid friends for all time, as Mr. Tumnus guided her in learning the lands, and in growing up into a beautifully wise ruler. No Queen ever knew a more faithful knight, they would write in the legends.


End file.
